


Isn’t it romantic?

by konfuse



Series: OroJackson writing competition [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: Robin chose where to go for their date. They go to explore a haunted house.





	Isn’t it romantic?

**Author's Note:**

> There was a creative writing competition over at orojackson.com  
> Wordcount: 600-700  
> Theme: 2. date in haunted house : your fave couple/ship is trapped in haunted house for 1 night how will they spend ?
> 
> For a canon example watch Thriller Bark. So I chose to do an AU. I watch too many ghost-hunter-shows lately.  
> Since this is a really short story (699 words) I might revisit this AU. We'll see. 
> 
> Thanks to GrissleMcThornbody for correcting it a little :)

“I thought we’d have a date?”  
“We’re having a date,” Robin looked at Franky, obviously wondering how he could even question this being a date. They would spend the evening, maybe even the night together. That counted as date, doesn’t it?  
Franky studied the woman, furrowing his brows. What was a man in love supposed to do? He sighed and kissed her on the forehead.  
“Next time I’m deciding where we’re going. So, give me the details.”  
“Okay, this is a murder house. The owner had been a doctor in the 1800s and kidnapped all kind of people to see if black, latinos, caucasians, asian, rich and poor are only different in looks or also on the inside. He also tried to find out which group was most capable of enduring pain, torture and…”  
“Thank you very much.”  
“Well, he dumped his victims instead of burying them, according to their beliefs. People who have tried to live here reported about weird noises, moving objects, bad dreams, being touched, scratched and pushed. There are also cold spots, orbs, shadow figures…”  
Franky tuned out a bit while they passed the front yard to the dark abandoned house. When he had first met Robin he would have never guessed that this beautiful and smart woman was interested in the paranormal. But, with her own words, she thought cryptids were cute and ghosts fascinating. He actually suspected that she did not really believe in it but just had a thing for the whole gothic and morbid aesthetic.  
“He published all his findings but the community did not believe him. After all how should he have known? It’s not like he could have just cut open all kind of people and have a look, right?” Robin side eyed her boyfriend with a smile. Her jokes had been another thing Franky had gotten used to. But he took it as a sign, that she felt comfortable around him.  
That had been different in the beginning. 

They finally went into the house and looked around with two flashlights. There were still a few pieces of furniture, hidden under white blankets. The dust was thick, but one could also spot footprints as well as graffiti, attesting that guests were a common occurrence.  
They also went down in the cellar that was really colder but it was not like it had a significant drop other than the fact that it was underground. There wasn’t anything indicating that anyone was murdered here.  
They walked upstairs to the second floor and found the master bedroom as well as a study and a library. Robin immediately started to look at the backs of the books to maybe find something interesting. Franky inspected the desk and his trained eyes discovered something that others had probably not.  
“Hey Robin, check this out!”  
Suddenly a part of the bookshelf moved backwards, giving way to another chamber.  
“Impressive.” The fact that her voice was only a hint rougher showed that he had done super. Carefully she stepped into the new room. The floor was thick with dust.  
“We’re the first, finding this room!” Her whisper was full of excitement. Out of her bag she pulled out a water bottle, urging Franky to drink, before giving him a mask to shield his lung from whatever might fly around. She then did the same. 

A quick glance around helped Robin to confirm that here were all the notes with all the gruesome details that the old owner had executed. They sat down for some time going through the papers and books. Even Franky found some notes about machines that had been used for these disgusting experiments.  
They only started to move again when the secret door suddenly closed with a loud bang. Both looked little a surprised at each other. Robin rose and glanced at her watch.  
“Witching hour.”  
“Could be an automatism to close the door at midnight.”  
“Well, let’s use the moment to go down to business.” She gestured to another staircase. “Ready to bring some peace to this house?”  
That moment a loud wailing noise could be heard.  
“You know I’d follow you to hell and back.”  
Robin took Franky’s hand to together they descended.


End file.
